


Selfish Brat

by TheMetaphysical



Series: 7Prompt Generator Series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Bambam likes to make Jackson jealous.





	Selfish Brat

Jackson hated his boyfriend. Seldom was Jackson not upset by him. It was so frequent that he often wondered why they were even dating, why he didn’t just break up with him.

“Bambam!” Mark called from across the house.

And there he came skipping along at Mark’s request, tank top falling off his shoulder, hair fluffed, and looking to die for. “Hyung?”

“Take a selca with me.”

“Okay.”

Before Bambam even sat down, Jackson knew what Bambam would do.

Bambam smooshed next to Mark, shoulders, and cheeks touching, giggling. He kissed Mark’s cheek, fluffed his hair, pulled his shirt down for a nip slip. Maybe it was for the picture, maybe it was for the fans, maybe he was kidding, or maybe he was flirting. Either way, it drove Jackson crazy and Bambam knew it.

But it wasn’t all in vain. Bambam didn’t want to upset or hurt Jackson. He just wished Jackson would be rougher with him, and he was when Bambam was flirting with someone else. And like Bambam had predicted, when the lights went out and everyone was asleep, Jackson came bursting into his room to prove his worth.

“You’re such a selfish brat,” Jackson moaned.

“But you love me for it,” Bambam grinned, hair flopping in and out of his face as Jackson’s thrusts impelled him up and down.

Jackson made a face, which Bambam kissed away until he was back to making Bambam beg for mercy.


End file.
